Addition or is it Addiction?
by Tomi Raine
Summary: AUCrossover 17 year old Harry Potter has seen the worst of mankind. From witnessing his own parents death to the many rape cases his new foster parents must endure everyday. But what happens when Harry meets the new victim? Better summary inside.HPDM
1. New Addition?

Sup, everyone? I thought I should introduce myself since this my first fanfic. My name's Kitana Raine or Kita for short. Like I said before, this is my first fic so if it sucks I'm majorly sorry for wasting your time. I'm still only in high school so my grammar may not be the best, but at least I'm trying. Anyway, if at least five people like this, I'll continue. Well I guess I'll give the summary, and let you be on your way. Sayonnara!!

Summary: 17 year old Harry Potter has seen the worst of mankind. From the horror of watching his parents being murdered to the rape cases his new foster parents must endure everyday. He has a pretty hectic life, but he's actually gotten used to it. With the villian who destroyed his life behind bars, he seems to be living a pretty normal one now. But, like usual, his parents have a new case. But what happens when Harry meets the new victim, and gets pulled into something he should have stayed FAR away from? (Set in an AU; Crossover with Law and Order SVU)

* * *

_New Addition!?_

Harry sighed as he took another look at his watch. Two hours had passed since he had gotten there from school and still no sign of his parents. Where the heck could they be!? He knew they were probably on a case but dang! He dropped his head onto the surface of his father's cluttered desk only to wish he hadn't when his head collided with the corner of his dad's laptop.

"Ow! Shit that hurt!" Harry cursed. Stupid mess. His father seriously needed to straighten it up.

Just then, a loud bang rang through the SVU precinct, and poor Harry found his heart beating faster than it was supposed to. His mother rushed over to him, pulled him into a huge hug, and muttered a faint "Thank goodness you're safe" in his black, messy hair. Harry gave his father a quizzical look, but his father only shook his head. Harry realized immediately that it must be the case she was working on. Everytime his mother worked on a case concerning children, she always reacted like this. Harry patted her back gently.

"It's ok, Mom. I'm fine. Really. Sorry I worried you," Harry smiled up at her as he backed away, "I'm all here. Every single limb...Ok. Maybe except for my brain, but I lost that long before you found me."

"Olivia, sweetheart, calm down. He's fine," Harry's father, otherwise known as Elliot Stabler, consoled his wife lovingly.

Olivia Stabler nodded gently, and followed her husband over to a vending machine.

Harry walked up to his best friend at the precinct, John Munch, who had just walked in.

"Hey, squirt," Munch called as soon as Harry came into view.

It was normal for Harry to be at the precinct every afternoon. He loved helping out, and Munch seemed to be his favorite detective. Probably because he seemed to be the only one to tell him about a case. His parents didn't disapprove. They just were too afraid to tell him themselves.

"What's up, Munch!?" Harry smiled up at him, receiving a ruffling of his hair. Fin Tutuola attacked him from behind with a nuggie.

"Hey! No fair!! You cheated!!!" Harry laughed as he struggled against Fin's arm around his shoulders. After a few moments, Fin let him go, dropping him into his mother's desk chair.

Harry slid down in the comfortable chair. It smelled of his mother, and he found himself very relaxed. He looked around her desk and smiled at the portrait that sat on the right hand corner. It was of the SVU picnic held to welcome Harry into Olivia and Elliot's small family. The three of them sat around a huge cake: Harry inbetween his two new parents. That picture had been taken almost nine years ago, and three days after his adoption had been made final. Yes, Harry Potter was an orphan, but he had a new family now.

"Sweetheart, you ok?"

Harry jumped slightly at the intrusion of his thoughts, but smiled up at his mother when he realized it was only her. She ran her fingers through his messy hair as she smiled down at the picture.

"I'll never forget that day when we signed your papers. I thought I was on top of the world. I was so happy and still am...but, baby, don't you believe that our family's a tad small?" She sighed the last part with a "hint hint" type of tone.

Harry knew what his mother was getting at. He had heard the same tone in her voice nine years ago when she had been talking to Elliot about leaving "a poor innocent child out in the rain." He sighed.

"Mum?" Harry heardly ever used his English accent, but he was serious and knew that it was the only way to get his answers, "Mum, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing," she lied, "I was just thinking that maybe we could find you a little brother."

She scrambled through her purse before pulling out her wallet. She clicked it open and pulled a small photo from its contents. She handed it to Harry.

"What do think? His name's Draco Malfoy. He's one year younger than you, and you both seem to have lots in common,"

Harry stared at the picture of the blonde haired boy. In the picture he was pale and small, a bit to small. Silver eyes penetrated Harry's own emerald gaze. He looked up at his mom with a sigh.

"And let me guess, he's your new case..."

Olivia nodded solemnly, "His parents were murdered before his own eyes. The person who killed his parents, raped and beat him. Harry, he's just like you: lost, afraid, and alone."

And indeed he was. That was exactly what happened to Harry all those years ago. He was lucky to have met Olivia and Elliot that day. Why should he keep this boy from a life? He had always wanted a brother so why not? He looked away from the picture and up into his mother's eyes.

"Of course he'll come live with us for a little while..."

"Ok," Harry cut her off, "When's he coming?"

Olivia threw her arms around her son, planting a huge kiss on his cheek, "Tonight!"

* * *

Harry: WHAT THE HELL IS MY MOTHER THINKING!?

Me: Oh get over it!

Draco: I can't wait till I get to take Potter's parents away...smirk

Harry: You little very many bad words

Me: 0.0

Draco: hurls himself at Potter and begins throwing punches

Me: Someone please help throbbing forehead Review please. It would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Help Me!

Hey guys! Thanks to all the great people out there who read my story. You guys are great!! --bowes--

Draco: Someone shut her up

Harry: Oh come on. Let her have her moment of fame. Or are you jealous?

Draco: Why would I be jealous of that mindless twit?

Excuse Me!!!! Do you want to die in my story?

Draco: You wouldn't dare...

--Kita attacks Draco full force--

Harry: --sweatdrop-- I guess I get stuck with wat Kita forgot last time. She doesn't own Harry Potter. It would be the end of the world if she did...

HEY!!!!!

* * *

_Help Me!!!_

Draco buried himself deeper in the closet as his mother's ear wrenching screams began to penetrate the small room. He fought against the tears that threatened to fall. He would not allow his father the luxury of tearing him down too. Anger boiled in Draco's veins as he thought of the terrible things that wretched man he called father was doing to his defenseless mother. Draco reached for the door handle, his pale hand shaking in fear. He knew what awaited him on the other side. He didn't care. If that man was going to kill him and his mother, Draco was going to drag that bastard down with them. With renewed courage, he grabbed the door handle and swung the door open.

That same courage faded instantly when he saw his father pull the trigger. Narcissa Malfoy crumpled to the floor, her head thrown back by the shot. Draco stared into his mother's eyes, dull and dead. The tears he had been fighting came without warning, coursing down his cold face leaving hot tracks down his cheeks.

"Weak child!"

Draco jumped. Stupid, he scolded himself, Now he sees you're weak. Draco raked at the tears on his face as his body straightened itself up. He stood small and thin against his father's towering form, but Draco wasn't as he weak as the other man thought.

"Don't worry. You will be joining your idiotic mother soon."

Lucius Malfoy took a step forward, and Draco took a step back. Two more steps forward; two more steps back. Three more steps forward; no more back. Draco collided with his mother's china cabinet. Never taking his eyes away from the murderer, Draco opened one of the small cabinet doors just enough to get his hand inside. His hand grasped a small pistol his mother had bought for break-ins years ago. Lucius knew nothing about it.

"I'm sorry, son. You should have stayed at Blaise's like I said. You might have lived then."

Lucius pointed the gun at Draco's head.

"Why!? So I could be your little toy. I've had enough!"

Draco pulled at the pistol, but it wouldn't budge. It was stuck!!!

"My poor son. I'm sorry you feel that way."

Lucius tighten his grip, ready to pull the trigger.

"Stop calling me your son. You are no father of mine!!"

Draco wrenched at the gun again, but to no avail. It was really jammed in there.

Lucius snickered as he slowly began to pull the trigger, "Join your filthy mother."

Draco snapped, "You're the filthy one!"

He gave one last hard jolt at the pistol.

BANG!!!!

Draco stared down at his father's limp form, "I'm no longer 'Daddy's little prince'."

Draco walked over to his mother. Sitting next to her on the floor, he covered her nude body with a blood stained blanket and closed her eyes. Tears slid down his flushed cheeks as he gave into the realization of it all.

He heard a loud thoud down stairs. The police had finally arrived. Took them damn long enough.

A small gasp echoed behind him, but he did not move from his spot next to his mother. He couldn't leave her in this desolate place.

"Honey, come here."

Draco shook his head.

"Please. We need to get you out of here to some place safe. The person who did this could come back."

Draco clenched his fists. Couldn't these idiots see that his father had done this to her, to his poor mother? Draco listened as the cop moved closer. When she got to him, Draco looked up and right into the smiling face of a young woman.

"Would you trust me more if I told you my name?"

Draco gave her harsh glare, but the insolent woman wouldn't leave.

"I'm Olivia. May I ask what your name is?"

Olivia ran her fingers through Draco's short blonde hair. At first he recoiled away from her touch, but he slowly began to like it.

"D...Draco..."

Draco was surprised at the sound of his voice. It was weak, hoarse, and entirely too high-pitched. What had happened to him?

"Well, then, Draco, why don't you come with me. We'll go get you some new clothes and something to eat. Ok?"

Draco nodded as he climbed to his feet. He looked up at Olivia as they left the horrors of his old life behind him. Draco Malfoy never would return this place. He promised himself that.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chap. I seriously debated if I should skip it, but it's to important. I apologize for forgetting the disclaimer last chap. My major bad! I also apologize for Draco's OOCness. I think that's how he would have acted, but you never know.

Draco: You made me sound weak!!!!

Harry: Shut up, Malfoy. You're giving me a head ache.--rubs throbbing forehead--

Agreed.--snaps fingers and Malfoy is gagged and tied to a chair--

Harry: Hey! How come you got to keep your powers!?

Review Please!!! ---completely and entirely ignores Harry---


	3. Boy Meets Boy

_Sorry for the long wait. First of all, I got grounded for socking my younger brother in the mouth. Then I get major writer's block!! Grrrrrrr! Anyway, I finally got a burst of inspiration. Sorry if it's short or that there are any mistakes. I tried proofreading it but I suck I that crap. Plus I don't have spellcheck cause I'm using wordpad. Guess I'll shut up now and let you read my new installment of my story._

_Harry: Excuse her bitchy mood. She hasn't had the best day today. I guess I get stuck with HER disclaimer though. This girl DOES NOT and I repeat DOES NOT own Harry Potter. If she did I probably wouldn't be here by now. I'd have run away a LONG time ago._

_I HEARD THAT!!_

_Harry: Uh Oh! Got a go!!!!_

_

* * *

_

Boy meets Boy

"Olivia!!"

Draco attacked the older woman as soon as she came through the door of his hospital room.

Harry stared at the pair of pale arms wrapped around his mother's waist. How dare this boy attack his mother like that!? He nearly knocked her over!

Slowly, Harry peered around his mother. He drew in a breath sharply.

Draco looked like a blonde haired, fair-skinned, precious, and fragile angel. He was thin and only a few inches shorter than Harry with long legs. A pair of luscious red lips set beautifully in smile. Then their eyes caught, their hearts skipped a beat, and they were drowned in each others gaze. Silver clashed with green, and both boys found themselves unable to turn away.

"Harry, this is Draco," Olivia whispered.

"Draco, this is your new brother, Harry," Elliot added.

The two boys merely stared at each other for a moment. Draco took this time to examine his new "brother".

Harry was thin, but by no means scrawny. He was well-built and tall Draco noticed. Harry's shaggy brown hair framed his slightly tanned face and accentuated his sharp green eyes. A pair of beautiful red lips smiled down at Draco, and he couldn't help to smile back. He liked this Harry boy, and couldn't wait to get to know him better.

"Harry, dear, will you please gather Draco's things," Olivia interupted.

Harry nodded before turning away. Oh, how he wished he hadn't though. He could have stayed lost in that gaze forever. It was almost as if he had...No way!! He didn't like Draco that much, did he?

As Harry fought his own internal battles, Draco dealed with a few of his own.

Why do I feel so empty? It was only a small staring contest. Nothing to big. Right? But when he turned away it was almost as if he took a part of me with him. I couldn't have...No way!! We just met!!!

What is wrong with me!!?

Both boys scolded themselves internally before Harry returned with Draco's bags, and their eyes met again. Silver clashed with green as sparks lit up the boys' eyes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it up. I've already got the next chap. started so it shouldn't take to long to get up. Well, I got 2 go! SEEYA!! Please don't forget to read and review. 


	4. Opposites Attract

Hello again!!! Sorry it took so long! I have no excuse this time except for the fact that I got bombarded with makeup work from staying out the day I got my braces. SORRY!!!!! NEWay, I have one small note. There is a girl named Raven in here. I made her up for the simple fact of I wanted to.

She looks almost exactly like Harry, except she has icey blue eyes and she's like a whole year younger. She goes out with Cedric and her and Harry have been friends since they were kids. Munch adopted her and spoils her to no end, but she still turned out a tomboy. She becomes a bit more important later on because of the fact that she is friends with both Harry and Draco. She's just a little closer to Harry. (Her past will be told a little later on.)

Harry: I like Raven!! She's a lot like Kitana! 

Draco: Whatever! Kitana is just a brainless twit.

-Throws an old notebook at Draco- You know I'm standing right over here.

Draco: -dodges object- Hey!!!!!

-lots and lots of bad words ensue-

Harry: -dodges flying objects- Kitana does NOT own Harry Potter so don't sue. It's not like you'd get anything anyway.

HEY!!!!

* * *

_Opposites Attract_

It had been only one week since Draco had moved in, and already the two were at each others throats.

Draco was neat and clean while Harry was usually majorly disorganized. Draco did as he was told. Harry sometimes didn't. Draco was popular at school while Harry kept constantly getting in trouble. All in all, the two were complete and total opposites, and poor Olivia and Elliot were caught in the middle of their normal feuds.

"Olivia, Harry stole my brush!!"

"I did no such thing!!" Harry screamed from his room.

"Then I guess it just got up and left!!" Draco retorted from the bathroom.

"Wouldn't surprise me!! You probably cursed it, you little freak!!!"

"Now that was uncalled for!!!! OLIVIA!!!!!"

Olivia sighed as she trudged up the stairs, "Draco, sweetheart, your brush is in my room where you left it."

"Oh..."

"Told you I didn't have it! I don't want any of your diseases."

"Harry!!" Olivia screamed sternly. It was way to early for these two to be fighting.

"Stop with your attitude! You both have to be at school in one hour so you both better be ready soon!! AND NO MORE ARGUING!!!!"

With that, Olivia trudged back downstairs. Both boys huffed. They had truelly grown to hate eachother.

"Hey, Harry!!!"

Harry smiled, "Sup, Hermione!?"

"Nothing much. Have you seen Ron?"

"No, but I do believe he's looking for you. Cedric and Raven came over here asking for you a few minutes ago."

"Oh! Thanks!" Giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek, Hermione waved goodbye and hurried off.

She truelly was one of his best friends. She acted more like an older sister though, always watching out for him and Ron, his other best friend and "brother".

"Thanks, Draco!! Seeya later then!!"

Harry rolled his eyes as his new rival gave his grand appearance, walking into the small room like he was king of the world.

"Or Queen," Harry thought aloud.

"Talking to yourself, Potter. Not surprised since noone with a brain would even dare hang out with such a pathetic creature." Draco gave a cold chuckle when Harry glared ice daggers at him.

I seriously wish I had powers or something. I would blow that evil twit to pieces. I would be the best wizard in the world, and there would be nothing that little brat could do. Harry's thoughts raced on as he traced his fingers over the scar that dawned his forehead. And this scar would be my trademark, not my curse. I probably wouldn't even have it. Mum and Dad would never have been killed if I had been strong enough to protect them.

Harry's hands clenched into fists. I would never have had to grow up alone! All of the sudden, millions of memories came to him. Each was a picture of someone he had met and was important to him. Hermione, Ron, Cedric, Raven, Munch, Fin, his new mom, Olivia, his new dad, Elliot...

"Why the hell did he come to mind!?" Harry whispered harshly.

"Something wrong, Mr. Potter?"

Harry stared blankly at his teacher, Mrs. Madeo, for a moment before shaking his head.

"Sorry, ma'am."

The teacher nodded, and Harry went right back to daydreaming. He probably shouldn't have since his daydreaming was the reason he hadn't noticed class start in the first place, but he didn't care. Maybe he could just daydream the class away.

And he almost did. Harry came crashing back to earth three minutes before the bell.

"Shit," Harry scolded himself as he quickly gathered his things.

BURRRING!!

It didn't take long for the class to empty, and like usual, Harry was the last one out.

"Seeya tommorrow, Mrs. Madeo," Harry called over his shoulder as he darted out the door and across the hall to his homeroom.

"You don't look so good, Harry. Do you need to go to the office?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Plummer. I'm just outta breath."

His homeroom teacher nodded her head before walking out into the hallway.

"Come on, Harry!!"

Raven Owens smiled brightly at her friend from her spot at the door wedged between her boyfriend, Cedric, and the wall. She could almost pass for Harry's twin sister if her eyes weren't ice blue. Her long brown hair sat high on her head in a ponytail while a part of her bangs covered one of her ice blue eyes. She was the spitting image of Harry all except her eyes.

"I'm coming!!"

Tossing everything into his seat, he grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and dashed for the door. It was normal routine. He would always go with Cedric and Raven to get something to eat at one of the vending machines then go to their lockers. He enjoyed his time with his friends no matter where it was, but fate seemed to be against him today.

Draco darted out of the gym completely forgetting what he was in. His track outfit clung to his every curve, and the shorts were short enough to get him in trouble. But at this particular moment, Draco didn't care. He had completely forgotten about the Winter Colorguard signups and was afraid he wouldn't get a spot if he didn't hurry up. His speed picked up as his long legs carried him by bounds and leaps down the hall.

"Oh crap!!!"

Harry smacked himself mentally. He had completely forgotten about Winter Drumline signups. He had to go, and NOW!!

"Raven, tell Mrs. P. that I went to the Winter Drumline signups and that I will be right back!!" Harry yelled before darting down the hall.

Draco sped faster as the band room came into sight.

Harry turned the corner in a rush.

3...2...1...BAM!!! Both boys crashed to the floor, Harry taking the full impact and Draco on top of him.

"Ow..." Harry whimpered, " You o.k., kid?"

That was the thing with Harry. No matter how much of a badass he was around people he disliked, he was always kind to innocent bystanders.

"Idiot! Watch where your..." Draco looked up.

Anger flared in silver as they met regretful green.

"YOU STUPID..." Draco paused, noticing his and Harry's odd pose on the floor. Red bled into his cheeks as he scrambled off the slightly taller boy.

"Look, Dray."

Draco's blush deepened at his old nickname rolling off Harry's tongue.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. O.k.?"

Draco didn't answer. He merely sprang to his feet and darted down the hall to the chorus room. Reaching the small room, he found himself thanking every god that existed that the meeting hadn't started yet. He took a seat between an older looking boy and a young, over-excited girl.

"Hey, Blaise," Draco sighed, "Sup, Pansy?"

His two best friends gave him a quick smile before the meeting began.

Harry had managed to get to the meeting on time and was happy to find Ron and Cedric sitting near the back. He quickly took the seat between the two boys.

The meeting started soon after, but Harry found his mind wondering. Ron and himself had been in the Winter Drumline for three years so he wasn't worried about making the squad. Harry sighed as his mind buried itself deep in thought.

Why had Draco ran off so quickly? Harry had been expecting a rude comeback, retort, anything, but Draco had just jumped up and ran. Had he felt what Harry had? That didn't make any sense. Harry knew that Draco was...HELL! The blonde was down right sexy!! Harry shook his head. Wait a minute! There was no way Harry had... Did opposites really attract???

* * *

Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it's short. The story is going to get more interesting. PROMISE!!!! NEWay, please review!!!! Seeya!!!! 


	5. The Truth

Hey, peoples. Not really up for a big long escapade...I think I spelled that right...NEWay, it's 2 in the morning and I'm really tired...--conks out at desk--

Harry: --gives Kitana weird look-- poor girl...

Draco: --does the ONLY kind thing he would ever do for her by putting a blanket over her--

Harry: Oh how sweet. I knew you liked her deep down, Draco.

Draco: Whatever. --yawns-- I'm going to sleep.

Harry: Wait on me...--pouts cutely--

Draco: Fine. Hurry up...

Harry: Kitana owns NOTHING. There. Now I'm going to bed. --winks--**_

* * *

_**

**_The Truth_**

"So what did you get from the rape kit?"

Olivia and Elliot stood in the middle of the forensics room talking to an all to familiar smartass doctor.

"Nothing. I do have other cases you know. Just because you may be adopting the kid from your case doesn't mean it's special."

"My wife asked you a simple question. A simple question that doesn't take a genuis to get answers. I want results. NOW!!"

Elliot was tired of this bullcrap. For two weeks now, Draco's rape kit had gone untouched. It was time for some answers, whether this bitch liked it or not.

"O.k. O.k. Your boy was raped, that's for sure, but the bruises are old. It seems he was raped multiple times over the span of his life, and it was done by a relative. By the closeness of the genes, a brother..."

"Or father, " Olivia finished. She remembered the smell of gunshot residue on Draco's clothes when she had handed them in. At first, she had passed it off as Draco just being touched by the murderer, but now it was clear, Draco had held the gun that ended Lucius Malfoy's inscitant battering.

"Olivia?" Elliot stroked his wife's rigid back, "What is it, dear?"

"I think I might know what happened."

Draco sighed as he put away his flute. Finally, he could go home. Today had been the worst day ever. Draco hadn't been able to figure out what had happened with Harry. It was merely a fall, a small collision in the hall. Draco wasn't suppose to react the way he had. Usually, Draco would just cuss out the person who had run into him then stalk away like he was high and mighty. Draco was NOT suppose to go weak at the knees at the sound of his old nickname especially from that idiot. He was NOT suppose to blush like mad at the way they had landed. He was NOT suppose to enjoy being so close to Harry Potter!!

"Hurry, Dray. Mom wants us at the precinct A.S.A.P. She just called my cell and said that it was greatly important that you ride with me. So come on!!!"

Draco shivered again at the use of his nickname before he took in what Harry had said. What could be so important that Mo...Olivia would want him at the precinct? Usually, Blaise or Pansy took him home. Hope nothing's wrong. Then something else hit Draco, hard. He had to ride with Harry in his black mustang convertible with the roof and windows up because of the cold. Great! Someone really hated him right now.

"Come on, Dray!!!"

Harry did it again! What had caused that effect? He had stopped using Draco's nickname a long time ago. Dad had given Draco that title, and Harry had only used it once. After that, it had always been Draco. He had called Draco, Malfoy once, but that had ended in a complete break down on Draco's part so Harry had kept that small word under wraps.

The ride had seemed to take forever. Both boys hadn't spoken a word the whole trip. Take that back, Draco had said one thing only.

"Do you think something's happened, Harry?"

Harry had been so taken back by the sound of his first name rolling out of those gorgeous lips that he hadn't even taken a full view at the question. Harry liked the sound of his name coming from that tongue. It was like oozing poison into his blood. He became hot and fidgety. After that little incident in the hall, he had had a hard enough time not thinking cruel thoughts in class or undressing the slender boy in his mind. Now it were almost as if someone were just trying to pull his nerves tight, tear at his heart strings, make him jump the gorgeous boy right there. He imagined those same glossy lips and sharp tongue screaming his name as Harry's little doll hit ecstasy. It was to much. Harry all but tripped out the driver's side door as soon as he parked in his normal spot in front of the precinct leaving poor Draco to fend for himself.

Draco slid through the door casualy before sashaing over to a small desk he assumed was the information center.

He cleared his throat, "Umm...Could someone please tell me where the SVU Precinct is?"

A young woman turned to him then, and he almost had to check twice to see if her face really was beneath all that makeup. She would be very pretty without all that, Draco thought before catching the bruise on her neck. It was only half covered in makeup, and Draco began to wonder if maybe she wore all that makeup to hide other bruises. Like Mom, Draco's memories took over again as he thought back to all the times he had watched his mother thicken makeup over a certain spot, a bruise, his father's doing. She had even put makeup on his bruises. It was only a few times, but Draco remembered well.

"Draco!!"

Draco spun around at the familiar voice and was very pleased to meet Raven, "Hey!! What you doing here?"

He would never have used such improper language at school or around anyone else, but this was Raven, his friend since sixth grade. Pinpals to best friends. That was exactly what had happened.

Raven beamed at him, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I practically live here. My dad works here."

"Oh! What department?"

"Don't worry, Linn. I got him," Raven intervened hooking arms with Draco and pulling him down the hall, "SVU. Now why are you here?"

"SVU."

Draco wasn't expecting Raven's reaction when she just halted in the middle of the hallway. She froze right there and didn't budge.

"Rave???" Draco waved his hand in front of Raven's face four or five times before she finally reacted.

"Draco?" Raven sounded as if she were going to cry, "Are you Olivia and Elliot's new case?"

Draco nodded, "I thought you knew."

"Oh, Draco!! Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"Because, like I said before, I thought you knew."

Draco tumbled forward into Raven's arms when she tugged him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Dray. I'm so sorry," Raven sobbed. Her chest racked with every new shake of her body as she cried in his shoulder. Draco hugged her close. She truelly cared for him, he knew this, but her hugs always made him feel special, loved.

"Draco?"

Draco smiled up at Harry as he ran towards them. He knew the look in Harry's emerald gaze but only shook his head when that gaze turned on him.

"I've got her. You don't have to worry."

Draco's reply was almost inaudible, but he heard it, clearly. Truth was, no matter how much Harry loved Raven, it wasn't her he was worried about. It was Draco. Harry pushed his legs to walk behind the smaller blonde and smiled when he relaxed against Harry's soothing hand stroking his back.

"Harry, Draco, Raven!?"

All three teens turned to see their parents racing towards them.

"Where have you three been!?" Munch fought to catch his breath, "Sheesh, I'm to old for this."

Raven giggled before jumping into her father's outstretched arms.

Harry chuckled and Draco all out laughed. It was the first time anyone had heard that sound from the pale boy, and Harry found himself in love with it.

"Draco,"

Their happiness was cut short when Olivia entered the group with three bags each containing evidence to Draco's case. A gun hung grimly in one bag while Draco's old, blood-stained clothes occupied the other. Draco whenced at the object in the last bag. Three bullets. They were three, small, silver bullets but the biggest memory in Draco's mind.

"Draco, darling, please tell me the truth. You didn't tell me anyhing at the beginning, but I'm begging now. What did you see? What's the truth?"

Draco crumpled into Harry's arms, his mind heavy and weak and full of nightmares.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.--yawns-- R&R please...--crashes on bed-- 


	6. I'll Always Watch Over You

Sup, peeps!? Sorry if this seems rushed. I had like a major burst of inspiration and just couldn't wait to type it up. I guess I'll let you go then and stop blabbing. Enjoy:P

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING...o.k. except for the rushed plot...but other than that, I own NOTHING!!!!!_

* * *

_

_I'll Always Watch Over You_

Harry slid the silky, golden strands through his fingers, caressed the smooth, creamy cheek, and traced pursed pink lips with a smooth, kind touch. This Draco he had never seen before. The tiny boy had collapsed downstairs right in front of the precinct doors and was currently occupying a small bed in a back room of the upstairs part of the SVU department. Harry had been at his side since. He seemed lost in thought everytime someone entered the room which had been every five seconds for the past hour. What he was thinking of none knew, but he kept touching Draco. At first he had only touched his hand or arm then he had stroked Draco's cheek, and now it were almost like Harry believed Draco would vanish if he didn't hold onto him. His hand in Draco's, Harry stayed lost in his dreams.

Draco could feel someone touching him, holding him, but he was too scared to open his eyes to find who it was. Cracks and screams echoed around him as he crumpled to the cold, dark ground of his dreams. Blood splattered the once white walls around him. He was lost and alone and so scared. Was there noone to save him from this hell he called home!!!???

"Draco..."

"Harry?" Draco whispered into the darkness around him.

"Draco..."

"Harry, where are you!?"

Fear coursed through Draco's veins at the thought of some devil leaving Harry here. If something happened to Harry, Draco didn't care about his reputation. He'd become a mad, raveing lunatic if need be.

"Draco, come back to me."

"Harry, I'm here!!!"

"Please come back. I need you..."

Draco stared awestruck. Harry hadn't been left here; he had. Draco shook his head. I wanna go home, his mind screamed, I wanna go back to Harry!!!!

Olivia watched Harry's weeping form totally at a lost at what to do. Harry hugged Draco's limp form tightly as he sobbed in his shoulder, his chest shaking violently with every outburst.

"Draco, come back to me," Harry sobbed.

"Oh, Harry, sweetheart."

Olivia knelt beside the bed and done the only thing she could think of, she hugged him. She pulled him off Draco and into her loving arms. He sobbed in her chest clinging to her black, half soaked shirt. She patted his hair in an attempt to quiet him, but she was only met with another choked sob.

"Please come back. I need you..."

Harry pulled away from his mother, climbed back onto the bed and pulled Draco's hand into his.

"I love you..."

Olivia smiled as the rest of the precinct stared into the room from their spot at the door in complete shock.

Harry's eyes closed as he pulled his knees to his chest and clenched Draco's hand in his own.

"I..."

Harry's head darted up.

"I love..."

"Draco!!!" Harry yelped as he made his way to the thin boy.

"I love you,...too,...Harry."

"Draco!!!!"

Harry couldn't relinguish the tears that so desperately flooded from his eyes as Draco's icey gaze came into sight. He tugged the boy into his arms pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thanks for watching over me, Harry."

"I'll always watch over you, Dray."

Olivia smiled from ear to ear as she ushered the others out and silently closed the door behind her. The scene she captured before she left would forever remain as the best memory to her. Her Harry had grown up and finally found his true love.

Draco could feel Harry's hot breath curl over his lips as the taller boy inched closer. Harry smiled over Draco's lips so happy to have his "worst enemy" back. The two melted to eachother as their lips met and their futures became sat in stone. It was like sparking a fuse to something bigger, something so much bigger than either boy anticipated.

* * *

So what ya think? Review and give me some comments. Good or bad, I don't care. Just wanna hear from ya!!! - 


	7. Just Tell Me What Happened

I'M SO SORRY!!!! I didn't mean to take so long to update!!! In truth I forgot I already had this chapter typed. I'm so ditzy.

Draco: No argument there.

Harry: Draco! Be nice!!

Draco: Or what? You'll...--cut off by Harry's harsh, hot kiss--

Harry: ...Make you as hard as a rock than walk away laughing cruelly

Draco: You wouldn't...--cut off again by another kiss--

O.O...Ummmm...uhhh...I don't own anything. Now go read!! --smiles mischievously as she watches the two boys pull and push eachother into a room--

**_

* * *

_****_Just tell me what happened_**

"Don't worry, Draco. I'm right out here if you need anything," Harry placed a chaste kiss on Draco's forehead before he ushered the smaller boy to follow his mother into the interigation room. He watched as Draco disappeared behind the door and show up a few minutes later at the small table inside as Captain Craigin pulled up the blinds on the outside of the one way window.

Draco stared forward at the mirror before him knowing full well that Harry, Raven, and the rest of the detectives were watching from the other side. He wasn't stupid, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared out of his mind. Olivia took a seat in front of him and sighed.

"Draco, let's start from the beginning."

Draco was surprised when Elliot was the first to speak, but he didn't turn to him. He merely nodded his head, "Do you mean from the first time my so called father abused me or how I shot him in cold blood?" Draco put on a mask he had constantly wore with his father, and it seemed even now he still could pull of the expressionless face without a hitch. He wasn't about to break down before he got to deal _his father_ the justice he deserved even if he was dead.

Harry struggled to pull Draco's last statement through his head. He was...abused...? And by his own father!? How could any true father ever do that!? It was horrible to even think of it! Then the second part of Draco's statement hit him square in the face. He...his fragile, angelic Draco...had been the one to kill his father...NO!! Harry's mind protested against the fact that his Angel was anything but innocent. That man, terrible man that called his lowly soul Draco's father, must have drove him to this!! Draco wouldn't kill without a reason, right!? His mother's gentle voice broke his thoughts into a thousand pieces when she asked for the very thing Harry wanted to hear.

"Draco, dear, will you tell us your story?"

Draco looked up and straight into Harry's eyes. Harry knew there was no way Draco could see him, but something made Harry feel as if he were there staring directly into those molten steel orbs. He could see Draco's slight rise and fall of his chest as he sighed more than heard it through the intercom. He placed his hand against the window and longed for Draco's cool grasp.

Draco rose from his seat before he walked to the mirror placing his hand against the cold material, "I will only tell Harry of that dark secret..."

On the other side, Harry gaped in surprise. There Draco stood with his hand pressed against the mirror directly over his own their eyes never leaving eachother. And now Draco would only speak to him? What had happened to his Prince of Angels? What crude man would do such a thing to the innocent?

"I'll talk to him. Let me speak with him."

Harry's statement caught everyone off guard as they turned to stare in shock at his small but formidable form.

"Are you sure you can handle it,Harry?" Raven tugged at his sleeve, "I don't want to see you upset again. I don't like to see you cry."

Same old Rave. "Raven, you don't like to see anyone cry."

"Exactly! And I already know that Draco's going to cry, and if I see you crying too, it might just kill me. Goodness you two are going to be the death of me."

Harry chuckled before turning on Raven again, "I'm sorry, Ra Ra, but I have to do this. If not for Draco, then for myself. I want to know what hurt my Prince of Angels."

Raven gave a silent "aww" as she watched Harry gaze through the glass seperating him and his beloved before smiling at the realization that he had never removed his hand and neither had Draco.

"Guess it's settled then"

Everyone turned to the Captain.

"Are you sure, sir?" asked a nearby mediocre detective that hadn't quite reached Harry's parents in rank but still wasn't completely retarded.

"I'm Captain, aren't I?" the older man turned on Harry, "Now prepare yourself, Harry. This might be hard considering you intimantely know him. But remember one thing, even if you have not paid any attention to anything else I've said throughout the years, remember this one, very important thing. Do NOT and I repeat DO NOT let your emotions, love, hatred, fear, any thing, to take control. Just listen and comfort, when and if comfort is needed. Do not rush him, or stop him cause you're to scared to know more. Just listen and comfort."

Harry nodded and watched as the bigger man walked to the door and pulled it open. Olivia and Elliot stared in confusion while Draco's gaze brightened at the sight of his Harry. He didn't know when it became _his _Harry, but he liked the sound of it either way. All in the room waited eagerly for an explanation for this intrusion.

"Young Draco wants to talk to Harry so he will. Olivia, Elliot, please follow me. Draco, if you would, please take a seat."

Draco nodded and smiled even brighter as Harry entered the room. He moved to stand, but Harry's downcast, strict look held him in place.

Harry took the seat in front of Draco, clasped his small hand in his own slightly broader one, and sighed, "Just, please, tell me what happened."

* * *

uhhhhh...ummmm...O.O... 

Harry: Ummm...Kitana???

Draco: Maybe she learned her lesson to mind her own business.

Harry: Draco! --sighes-- Please read and review for Kitana's sake. Please!!

O.O...I cannot believe you two can still stand!!!


End file.
